Ultraviolet
by can you not
Summary: Makoto has been friends with Haru his whole life and in love with him for almost just as long. He forms a plan to seduce him and make him his! But then one day they get a new classmate that immediately captures Haru's attention and everything starts falling apart for Mako! –AU
1. lost sounds

**title:** Ultraviolet

**rating:** T

**word count:** 2,097

**headnote:** a few things before we get started:

1) this is an AU in which the gang doesn't know Rin yet. he did move to Australia, but they went to different middle schools.

2) i don't know if they live in Tokyo or not, but i will assume they do not

3) since there is no mention of Haru's parents, for the sake of this fic, he _will_ have them. they will show up some time in the future

4) there is _no set pairing for this fic yet_. that will solely depend on what you guys think and how the inspiration strikes me. i am still indecisive about putting an engame pairing at all.

it's a bit short because i want to see if people would be interested in this type of fic. so please let me know if you liked it/hated it/if it needs improvement.

**beta'd** by _brojaxeh_ (check out her lovely rinharu fic)

* * *

Ultraviolet

.

.

.

_i_

_lost sounds_

.

.

.

Mako pushed the bangs off his forehead with the back of his large hand, sighing in frustration.

The joystick gripped tightly between his fingers trembled slightly as he watched his character fall to their inevitable death on the large TV in front of him. On his right, Haru let out a quiet "Oh, I win. Again." Mako let the joystick fall on the floor and fell backwards on the bed, absolutely miserable.

"I can't believe I lost," he moaned, hiding his eyes behind the juncture of his forearm. Haru was too busy putting away the game console in its normal place to pay any attention to him. Mako peeked at him from underneath the arm and felt a pang of disappointment around the edges of his heart.

He couldn't help but stop and stare openly at Haru. He was a really handsome man; Makoto's eyes followed the hard line of his jaw and the smooth curve of his lips; his oval, ocean blue eyes and similar hair, soft to the touch and cut short, with messy strands covering his forehead and partially covering his vision.

Haru didn't even notice the heavy, emotional stare Mako was giving him. He plopped back on the floor after he was done and leaned heavily against the foot of the bed.

"Makoto? When will we go swimming?" he asked in a flat tone. Mako sighed inwardly, wondering why he was even surprised by the question. Haru was only really ever happy when he was in water.

Well, that was a lie, and Mako knew it, but in his hurt state of mind, he couldn't see it any differently. Haru _was_ happy when he was with Mako. The two had a comfortable friendship, one that lasted their whole lives (again, a stretch of truth; they've actually known each other since elementary school, but Mako felt like he knew him since they were both in their diapers). It was Mako who listened to Haru when he was troubled. It was Mako who stopped him from stripping naked in public and jumping in a store aquarium. It was Mako who understood him the best.

It had always been that way.

Mako thought that it would be enough; that the bond they shared would satisfy him. But as they grew older, Mako felt his view of Haru gradually change. Suddenly, his touch wasn't only a pleasant tingling sensation of comfort, but something Mako craved for, even when it wasn't necessary. Suddenly, seeing Haru change in front of him made his skin heat up, and blood rush to parts of his body he never would've thought it would, and he had to turn away in fear of embarrassing himself.

Mako hadn't given his sexual preferences much thought up until that moment. When he realized just how strongly he felt for Haru, he also realized that nothing else seemed _right_. A life without Haru would be like being constantly thrown into a fire pit, unable to burn to death, but feeling every flicker of flame eating away your skin and bones, painfully healing and repeating the whole process again and again.

"Makoto?" he heard his name being called in the distance. He hadn't paid it much attention, his mind focused on the throbbing ache somewhere around his left lung at the thought of Haru being gone from his life.

"Makoto." The voice was still flat, if only a bit annoyed. He sat still, his eyes now sizing up the dull peachy color of his bedroom walls. His life would be meaningless without Haru. Even if the boy was difficult to handle sometimes, he felt it in his heart that it only made Mako love him more.

_This must be what true love feels like, _mused Mako, a small smile stretching the corners of his lips. _Accepting your significant other with all their flaws and quirks._

Mako only snapped out of his trance when he felt something cold and heavy hit the side of his forehead, successfully knocking him out. He fell back on the bed with a soft _thump_ and disappeared amidst the comfortable striped sheets.

"When are we going swimming?" he heard Haru's voice from somewhere above him. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to sharpen his vision, he could finally see Haru towering over him, a nearly excited look on his face.

Sighing, Mako massaged the bruise forming on his head and agreed to Haru's request. "Just let me pack my things first."

.

If Haru looked beautiful to Mako while he was on dry ground, he looked absolutely _breathtaking_ in water.

His movements were fluid, slashing through thick waves in quick, sharp strokes. He was like a wild animal, an unstoppable force, moving through the water like it was his true home - Mako thought, maybe it really _was_ – like he belonged there, like he didn't need to suck in large gulps of air from time to time to survive.

Mako could just float there, slapped by ocean water, and watch Haru swim. It wasn't swimming as much as it was art in motion – a sight that you could just stop and gape at. It wasn't just that Haru looked natural in water – it was also that the water _welcomed_ him, with open arms. It engulfed him and yet freed him, guided him through its massive body.

It took him a while to realize Haru was trying to get his attention. He dozed off without knowing, again. It was difficult to keep track of his own thoughts when Haru was being so wonderfully distracting.

"Makoto? Won't you swim?"

He observed Haru's wet face and hair sticking to his forehead and covering his eyes, eyes glinting with joy and pleasure. The sun hit him in just the right angle, the tiny specks of water clinging to his skin glimmering in the afternoon light, creating an illusion of an ethereal being.

It really wasn't like Makoto to think this way. It wasn't. But everything about Haru was magical, enchanting; it was impossible to look away in amazement as the shorter boy flung himself backwards and relaxed, floating on the water's surface and breathing a sigh of relief. His blue orbs were hidden by his eyelids, but Mako could clearly imagine the calmness in them, hypnotizing, mesmerizing.

He wondered, for a moment, if he would feel the same way about being in the ocean if Haru wasn't by his side. And he wondered if that was why Haru was so close by his side and wouldn't swim too far, too.

"Yeah. I'll race ya?" he offered, and could practically feel Haru's ears perking up and his heartbeat quickening as he immediately fell from his relaxed stance into a competitive one.

"You got it." the determination in Haruka's expression left him breathless for a split of a second. "Loser buys ice cream."

He'd let him win, either way.

.

The walk home was silent. They both had their, now dry, towels draped around their shoulders, their right hands holding an ice cream cone and their left hanging loosely at their sides. Mako enjoyed these types of walks as well. He felt their connection was deep enough that they could communicate without words. He knew what Haru was feeling – happiness, contentment, peace – and Haru knew what he was feeling (or did he?); it was a special bond, one that warmed his heart and cheeks.

He thought about their earlier activities – he thought about how calm he felt, even though he was up to his chest surrounded by ocean water. It was all thanks to Haruka. He knew he was safe if he could feel his presence next to him. He felt happy. He also felt how he could get used to it.

"Maaaako-chaaaan! Haaaaaruu-chaaaan!" a high, almost nasal voice called for them a little farther in front of them. Squinting a bit, Makoto recognized their fellow lowerclassmen, a short little thing called Nagisa and a taller, quieter boy with glasses, Rei.

They slowed their walk to a stop and allowed Nagisa to run up to them and flap his hands around excitedly, prattling on about what a wonderful coincidence this was. Rei fixed the glasses that fell lower on his nose and tried his best to calm the energetic boy, but to no avail.

Nagisa's eyes turned into chocolate medallions as he glued his small palms together in a pleading gesture. "Why don't you join us for dinner? We were about to go to this amazing new sushi place in…"

Before Nagisa could go into detail about just _how_ amazing this new sushi place was, Makoto raised his hand and said "Sure, we'll go" in a defeated tone. They would've gone anyway, but it was a lot easier if they didn't have to sit through Nagisa's speech. He knew Haru was giving him a side-glare, a bit peeved, but not annoyed, and he sent him an apologetic smile as Nagisa grabbed both boys by their wrists and hauled them forward.

He heard Rei sigh next to them, giving them a knowing look as he followed suit.

.

After they placed their orders and waited for their food to arrive, the group fell into relaxing, mindless chatter. Nagisa asked about their day and Mako complained how Haru managed to beat him in Mortal Kombat _again_ and instead of expected comforting words all he earned was a snicker from Nagisa and a "Figures."

It wasn't until they each got their plate of sushi that the conversation took a different, uncomfortable turn for Mako.

"Can you believe it guys? School is starting tomorrow." Nagisa sighed, leaning his elbows on the table and gnawing his cheeks with the tips of his fingers, even though Rei constantly told him to stop doing that, as it "wasn't beautiful".

Mako munched on his salmon sushi quietly, watching Haru pick at his mackerel from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, what a bummer," he said.

"And you guys are seniors this year!" Nagisa exclaimed suddenly. "That means you'll be leaving us soon for college!" his expression turned tearful and Rei was quick to offer him a pack of tissues that seemingly formed out of nowhere.

"I guess, yeah." Mako's voice was muffled by the piece of sushi in his voice. "Well, Tokyo isn't that far away. We can still visit by train."

"Ohhh, that would be gre-"

"Actually, I probably won't be going to Tokyo." Haru's voice interrupted Nagisa's excited squeal.

Mako nearly choked on his salmon.

Even Rei stopped to stare in surprise. Slowly, Mako turned to look at Haruka, something very unpleasant boiling in his stomach.

"Really? Why not?" it was Nagisa who had to ask, for Makoto was too shocked.

"My mom wants to send me abroad." He said. "It's nothing final yet, so don't worry, there's still a chance we'll go as planned." He turned to Mako. He didn't have to say anything else. Mako saw it in his eyes; the worry, insecurity.

And frankly, Mako felt the same at the moment. In fact, his mind was fuzzy and he found it harder to breathe with every passing second.

Why couldn't he tell him something like this before? While they were in his room, casually playing games? Or even while they were swimming, or walking back home? Why now, of all times, when he had to keep up the strong, untouched façade? He had to fight back the embarrassing tears of frustration prickling the corners of his lower eyelids.

He couldn't lose him. Not after all these years; after all these unspoken feelings. He just couldn't.

.

Only moments before Mako would fall asleep, an idea struck him.

It hit him hard, right in the gut, and his eyes opened instantly. He lifted himself up on his elbows, rubbed sleep from his blurry vision and softly smiled to himself.

He was going to seduce Haru – going to make him realize the feelings he _knew_ had to be there, only hidden deep inside. He didn't know if that would be enough to make him stay, but he had to do it. For once in his life, Mako decided to be selfish, and let his feelings be known. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering _what if_. Falling back into the fluffy pillows, he snuggled the blanket closer to his chin and felt calm again.

He was going to make Haru his. Nothing would get in his way. In his head, he had already begun forming a plan.

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote:** thank you for reading! please let me know what you think! (also, i'd like to hear your ideas on how Mako should 'seduce' Haru) (:


	2. parachute

**rating:** K+

**number of words:** 1,450

**headnote:** sorry about the delay. got caught up with some real life things. after this chapter, updates will be weekly. considering i plan on keeping them short, cca 2,5k words at most, this shouldn't be a difficult task.

**musical inspiration:** Jaymes Young - Parachute; Maribou State - Truths

**disclaimed.**

* * *

.

.

.

_ii  
parachute  
._

_._

_._

When Mako picked up Haru for school that morning, he had arrived to his front door drenched to the bone. Rain had been falling whole of the night before and this morning, and its sharp droplets prickled Makoto's skin like thousands of tiny needles, but he didn't care. Although it set his mood backwards quite a bit, he was still pleased about the revelation from last night. Nothing could ruin this for him. _Nothing_.

When Haru opened the door – after Mako spent good five minutes waiting in the rain and was just about to enter the house by himself – he sleepily notified Mako that it was raining and he wasn't carrying an umbrella.

Truthfully, Mako "forgot" his umbrella on purpose, in hopes of sharing one with Haru. Unfortunately, it turned out that Haru didn't even own an umbrella in the first place, and the two were forced to break into a run to school before they turned into actual puddles of water. Mako watched, partially pleased and partially annoyed, at the blissful expression on Haru's face as they ran and the raindrops gracefully landed on his cheeks and tangled his hair in a wet, messy knot at the top of his head. His eyes were closed, but he knew exactly which path they were headed – it made the whole experience even more surreal. Mako briefly wondered how such a creature was even real – how he got to know him so well he could clearly read his thoughts from simply examining the wrinkles around his eyes and the curve of his mouth; how he got to have this person as a best friend.

He really had to let his feelings known.

Even though they'd been running at a fast but steady pace, school still seemed too far away. Makoto's socks were drenched and he was sure his skin and hair turned into an actual sponge with how much water they must've absorbed. It was like they were in a pool, and this was practice – except with all the clothes on, it was much more difficult to swim to their goal.

But he also felt this was all worth it, the second Haru turned to him, his eyes closed and his mouth spread in a wide, cheerful grin. Suddenly, it didn't matter that they both might catch pneumonia, or trip over a muddy branch they couldn't see, fall over and injure themselves. Suddenly, all that mattered was Haru's happiness.

Finally, the school building slowly emerged in the distance, hidden behind water drops and fog. Another five minutes of a quick jog, and they were there.

It took Mako all of his remaining strength to keep himself from falling over from exhaustion. He took large gulps of air and doubled over, grabbing his knees into his palms and listening to his frantic heartbeat. The sensation of being stabbed by tiny raindrops was gone, and he never thought he'd be so glad to be out of water in his life. His sole goal in life at that moment was to be dry again.

"I hate… rain…" he muttered through heavy breaths. He heard Haru's laugh from somewhere behind him and somehow forced himself to stand upright and turn around to see his dark-haired best friend and potential soul mate leaning against the entrance walls of the school, staring at the falling droplets and laughing, laughing, laughing.

.

Homeroom would've passed in a blur for Mako, if their teacher hadn't made an interesting announcement – they would be getting a new student this morning.

Mako's ears perked up in curiosity. Their school got new students all the time – transfers or from student exchange programs – but so far none of them were in all the classes he'd been in. His mind began imagining different scenarios – how would this new person introduce themselves, were they a boy or a girl, what kind of personality they had, how they styled their uniform – anything was possible, and the thought excited Mako.

And then, the door to their classroom opened and inside came a tall boy.

His hair was flaming red and long, reaching past his chin, tied in a messy ponytail at the back of his head. When he stood next to the teacher and put his hands in his pants' pockets, his mouth stretched in a grin, revealing pearly white and sharp, almost shark-like teeth.

"Hello," he began, his voice rough and rasp, and Makoto could clearly picture him holding a cigarette to his lips on the school rooftop, "my name is Rin Matsuoka, and I am a boy."

The whole class laughed at that, and even Makoto couldn't help but crack a smile. So he was a boy with a girly name as well. The boy waited for them to calm down before continuing, clearly enjoying the attention, "I just moved back from Australia, where I spent most of my early teenage years. And that's as much as I'll reveal. Please take care of me." with a curt bow, he was directed to his seat in the third row, but not before glancing in Makoto's direction.

Makoto wondered – wondered why he chose that exact moment to give him such a strange, almost infatuated look. It made him feel strange inside; wary and uneasy. And then, when Rin finally settled himself in his seat, he turned briefly back to Makoto and allowed the right corner of his mouth to curve upwards in a nearly sly, cunning smirk.

But it was over before Makoto could form a coherent thought – the boy's attention was back on the blackboard, where their homeroom teacher continued with his announcements about the school festival and other less important things. Mako frowned, trying to understand. He felt the need to ask Haru about it, so he turned his head around and met with glassy blue eyes.

Haru's stare was set at Rin's crimson ponytail, eyes following the moves of his thin, deft fingers twirling a wooden pencil between the contours of his digits. His lips were hidden behind his open palm, but Mako knew they were open and that the puffs of air coming out of them were short and breathy. Mako knew that look. He could recognize it anywhere – it was the same look he had when admiring Haruka's gracefulness in water or Haruka in general.

He felt his lungs go cold. The realization hit him like a ton of lead, right in the chest. Suddenly feeling a little nauseous, he slowly laid his heavy head on his arms, crossed on the desk before him, unable to look at Haru anymore – not like the boy even noticed Mako had been looking at him in the first place.

Makoto closed his eyes, feeling the bile rise in his throat. Rin hadn't been staring at him. Rin had been staring at Haru; and he had been staring right back.

.

The rest of the day felt like it would never end. Makoto sunk deeper and deeper into his depression, and the others have noticed… more or less. During lunch break, usually spent at the rooftop with Nagisa and Rei (thankfully, the rain had stopped during their classes), the two boys tilted their heads in confusion at Makoto's sullen expression.

"You alright?" Rei asked, growing concerned as Mako took a long time to shake his head no. Nagisa offered him his shrimp, but Makoto politely declined.

"Where is Haru?" the next question stung Makoto like a wasp and he visibly flinched at it. Rei, finally finding the source of the problem, suppressed the small feeling of victory and continued questioning, "You two hadn't gotten in a fight, have you?"

"No…" Mako said, picking through his bento. Rei waited for a further explanation, but none came. Instead, the door of the rooftop opened, and outside came Haru.

Except he wasn't alone. A tall boy – almost as tall as Makoto – followed after, a smug expression on his face.

Makoto thought he might die at that very moment – the disgustingly sweet way Haru looked at Rin made him want to vomit. He didn't know what was worse – feeling resentment towards Rin for ruining his future plans, or feeling guilty about the resentment he felt for Rin. Both of those emotions were eating him up inside. Makoto wasn't that type of person. He was good, and friendly to everyone, and therefore likeable. He never felt this intense hatred towards a person he knew a total of few hours.

Yet, when Rin took a seat in their small circle, and Haru eagerly placing himself next to him, Mako felt pure, unadulterated hatred towards the redhead. And silently, he swore he would make him pay.

.

.

.

* * *

**footnote:** thank you for reading! please let me know what you think (:


End file.
